


Держись, Паучок

by Capta1n



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capta1n/pseuds/Capta1n
Summary: Когда Питер только вмешивался в дела мафии, то совсем не ожидал, что один из участников проводимой на складе сделки внезапно обратится в сплошную черную гору мышц, ростом превышавшую его самого едва ли не в три раза.





	Держись, Паучок

Когда Питер только вмешивался в дела мафии, то совсем не ожидал, что один из участников проводимой на складе сделки внезапно обратится в сплошную черную гору мышц, ростом превышавшую его самого едва ли не в три раза. Паркер видел многое — нападающих на Нью-Йорк пришельцев, андроидов, мутантов, но подобное — впервые. Это существо напоминало нечто вышедшее из фильмов ужасов: мощное, с длинными черными когтями и ровным рядом острых белых зубов. Оно взирало на Паука хищным взглядом лишенных зрачков глаз, ощерив широкую пасть, из которой свисал, извиваясь, весьма длинный, мясистый язык — мерзкое и пугающее зрелище.  
Симбиот не стал церемониться и, воспользовавшись замешательством противника, напал первым. Паучье чутье оправдано сходило с ума — Питер явно недооценил монстра, достаточно проворного для своих габаритов, чтобы уворачиваться от слабых атак. Он без труда предугадывал чужие действия и наносил целый град мощных ударов в ответ, не позволяя даже перевести дух.  
И в один момент симбиот изловчился и все-таки поймал Паркера.

* * *

— Травмы совместимы с жизнью, — оповестил приятным женским голосом искусственный интеллект.  
Для затуманенного ушибом сознания слова прозвучали словно откуда-то издалека. Честно говоря, сказанное слабо утешало и спасибо Карен, что не стала посвящать в подробности. Трудно определить самому, но судя по ощущениям, удивляться многочисленным переломам и смещениям бы не пришлось.  
— Однако настоятельно рекомендую воздержаться от движений до прибытия помощи, — спокойно добавил голос.  
Несмотря на надвигающуюся угрозу, кажется, Паркеру действительно лучше последовать совету искусственного интеллекта, но вовсе не потому, что того хотелось. Совершенно не было сил, чтобы подняться, а полученные травмы наверняка не позволили бы ему встать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы попытаться увернуться от грядущих ударов.  
Тот вариант, что смерть настигнет его быстрее прибытия какой-либо помощи, казался наиболее вероятным.  
Паркер лежал в неестественной позе на боку и думал о том, что даже в такой ситуации он беспокоился вовсе не за собственную жизнь. Бедная тётя Мэй, она не переживет еще одной потери.  
— Какой же ты идиот, Питер, — корил сам себя парень, сглатывая кровь, часто дыша — сломанные ребра не позволяли сделать полноценного вздоха — и смиренно дожидаясь своей участи, чувствуя, как немеет тело.  
Монстра не было в поле зрения, но Питер знал — он где-то рядом. Приглушенное чутье выдавало противника с головой, только вот тот почему-то тот вовсе не спешил прикончить Паука. Паркеру и в голову не могло прийти, что причина замешательства кроется во внутренней борьбе, которую все это время вел носитель — в планы Брока вовсе не входило убийство подростка. Тот лишь хотел проучить назойливого Паука, что наглым образом помешал его работе, но воля Эдди противоречила желанию Венома. Борьба с симбиотом — изначально проигрышное дело. Страх и адреналин лишь подпитывали пришельца, придавали ему силы, позволив без труда подчинить волю хозяина.  
Но, так или иначе, даже жалкая попытка смогла выиграть время, чтобы сохранить Паркеру жизнь — обещанная помощь прибыла. В воздухе засвистело несколько снарядов и врезалось в черную плоть.  
— Держись, Паучок, — в динамиках зазвучал знакомый голос, а вдалеке гулом отозвались выстрелы репульсоров. 


End file.
